Fierce Deity's Armor
The Fierce Deity's Armor is a cuirass found in The Shattered Lands. It is light armor by default, but can be converted into heavy armor at an Alteration Table. It can also be darkened or modified to remove the three straps on its breastplate. By default, the armor is one point stronger than Dragonscale Armor and weighs the same. If converted into heavy armor, it gains pauldrons and is equal in strength to Daedric Armor, but weighs the same as Iron Armor. The armor can be tempered with a Moon Shard. It is part of the Fierce Deity's Equipment and is vital for crafting Majora's Mask Unbound. Prior to 6.4, an error caused the version of the armor without straps to have no enchantment, while one version of the armor had the same enchantment as Ysgramor's Shield. Location The Fierce Deity's Armor is found in the Shattered Lands. It is found in a large chest near a ruined house and two bending Apocryphal bridges. Accessing the chest requires the player to climb a series of crystals and rubble. Crafting Alteration Table: Light to Heavy Armor Alteration Table: Heavy to Light Armor These recipes are identical for the darkened armor. Alteration Table: Darken Alteration Table: Brighten These recipes are identical for the altered armor (as of 6.4) as well as the heavy armor. Alteration Table: Remove Straps Alteration Table: Return Straps The heavy armor cannot have its straps removed. These recipes are identical for the darkened armor. Lore When a path between Termina and Hyrule was opened during the Last Great War of Hyrule, Terminan mages took the Fierce Deity's Mask with them into Hyrule, and it was separated from its associated sword and suit of armor so the pieces could be used in battle as well as to prevent the Mask from falling into the hands of the enemy. Background and Inspiration The Fierce Deity's Armor was added to Relics of Hyrule in version 6.0 with the rest of the Fierce Deity's Equipment. The armor is based on the Dawnguard Armor, with several accoutrements (such as a spell-book and potion) removed. The darkened armor with straps was the original design of the armor for Relics of Hyrule, based in part on one of Link's costumes in Super Smash Bros. 4. When the armor's inclusion in ''Relics of Hyrule ''was revealed before the release of 6.0, reception was mixed, and a brightened version was made and provided as the default, with the dark version relegated to an alternative. Skyrim Nexus user Alceris provided meshes for the version of the armor without breastplate straps, which were offered as optional files before being integrated into the mod after 6.0 was released. The Fierce Deity's Armor was planned since the inclusion of the Fierce Deity's Sword, but was put on hold until a model could be found. The decision was made to release it alongside the rest of its associated equipment. JKalenad enjoyed working with the Dawnguard armor as a base so much he intends to use it again in the future. Gallery See Also Fierce Deity's Equipment Category:Armor Category:Majora's Mask (Game) Category:Armor - Body